Oral and rectal thermometers having a temperature range of from about 92.degree. to 106.degree. F. have been in use for many years for sensing the temperature of the human body. The use of oral thermometers with infants is particularly troublesome due to the difficulty of keeping such a thermometer in the baby's mouth under conditions and for a time sufficient to permit the inserted portion of the thermometer to reach ambient conditions therein and thereby produce a reasonably accurate reading of the actual temperature of the subject being temperature sensed. Consequently, for newborns, rectal thermometers are generally used which are believed to cause discomfort, and again are somewhat difficult to use, although not as difficult as the use of oral thermometers. Another form of temperature sensing devices is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,631 to Fergason.
As infants age with concomitant cutting of teeth, the use of an oral thermometer becomes hazardous due to the possibility of breakage as well as greater awareness by the subjects to the foreign object. Generally, the use of a thermometer is to generate data as to the existence of abnormal temperature, i.e., a temperature above 98.6.degree. F., and not necessarily the number of .degree.F. above normal temperature to permit the institution of a corrective protocol for the subject exhibiting an above normal temperature. The use of a thermometer for a subject is generally initiated based upon observable side effects of an abnormal temperature, e.g. skin color, respiration, etc. as distinguished from any constantly observable or recognized phenomena.